


Story After, "I'm Not Him, You Are Safe"

by Gravytrain101



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Derek is super mad, M/M, Spencer kidnapped (only for a little bit), Spencer kidnapped by ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: This is set after my two stories of the "I'm Not Him, You Are Safe." Spencer is kidnapped by his ex Ross and Derek does everything he can to get him back.





	Story After, "I'm Not Him, You Are Safe"

**Author's Note:**

> I had some people ask for a follow up of the story before this so I wrote it. I would've made it sound better and longer if school wasn't about to get out. Let me know what you think! Thanks!

Reid’s POV:   
“No! Ross,” I screamed as I watched him grab JJ, “Let her go! Take me instead!”

“No, you let him take you away from me. So, I’m going to take everything away from you,” he snapped as he raised his gun and shot JJ in the head. 

“NO,” I yelled, “You bastard! I’m never going to be with you for what you did!”

“Too bad,” he said as he raised the gun to Prentiss and pulled the trigger, “You’re gonna have too if you want to keep your teammates alive.”

“Please, leave them alone,” I cried, “I will go with you.”

“You already said no,” he told me before he shot Rossi and moved to shoot Hotch. 

“Ross,” I pleaded, “Leave him alone. Please, leave him alone!”

He smiled at me before shooting Hotch too. Now it was only me, Ross, and Derek. 

I tried to get away from him as he walked towards me. 

“Leave him alone,” I heard Derek yell. 

“You ready to come with me,” he asked as he kissed me roughly.

“Yes,” I sobbed, “Just leave Derek alone. Please.”

“No,” he yelled before smacking me, “I need to be sure that no one will come after us!”

He raised his gun and unloaded his gun on Derek before untying me. I rushed towards Derek who was shot in the chest and stomach, barley holding on. 

“Derek,” I whimpered, “Hold on! Please, don’t leave!”

“Promise me you won’t stop fighting this son of a bitch,” he whispered. 

“I promise,” I cried as I took his hand.

“I love you,” he mumbled before he took his last breath. 

I started thrashing around when arms wrapped around me. Whoever grabbed me started to pull me away from Derek and I started to scream.

 

 

\-----Derek’s POV-----  
“Spencer,” I yelled, “Spencer, please wake up!”

“No! Let me go,” he screamed as he thrashed in my arms. 

“Baby,” I said, “It’s just a dream, I’m right here.”

“Help,” he yelled, “Derek!”

I shook him until he woke up and he threw himself at me and cried. 

“It’s okay,” I soothed as I kissed his head, “You’re okay. I’m right here.”

“It was so real Derek,” he sobbed, “Ross caught all of us and killed you guys off one by one in front of me. You were the last one. I thou- “

“Shhh,” I whispered, “It was all fake. I’m right here. See? I’m okay.”

He pulled away to get a good look at me then hugged me tightly. 

“Derek,” he asked, “Before we go back to sleep can we check the house?”

“Sure baby,” I said as I got up. 

He took my hand and hid behind me as we walked down the stairs. 

I checked the front door and living room as Spencer checked the kitchen. Once I was satisfied there was no Ross in the living room I went to the kitchen. 

“Spencer,” I yelled when I saw Ross holding a gun to his head. 

“Derek,” he sobbed. 

“Ross,” I said, “Let him go.”

“Or what,” he asked, “You won’t do anything as long as I have him in harm’s way.”

“What do you want with him,” I asked. 

“We belong together,” he snapped, “I’m simply taking what’s rightfully mine.”

“You son of a b****! If you hurt him in any way,” I yelled. 

He turned and knocked Reid out, “My bad,” he said. 

“Spencer,” I yelled.

“Now,” Ross began, “I will take him with me and if you try to stop me I will blow his brains out. Understood?”

Once I nodded he ran off with Spencer and I ran to the window to get the plate number before calling Hotch to get everybody at the office.

“What happened,” Garcia asked, “Where’s Boy Wonder?”

“That’s what I had Hotch call you here about,” I began, “You all remember his ex-Ross? Well, he was at our house tonight and he took Spencer.”

“Did you see anything,” Rossi asked. 

“I got his plate,” I answered, “Garcia, run a plate number FMP703.”

“The car is registered to a Ross Brecher,” Garcia began, “He is a dentist and oh.”

“What is it,” I asked. 

“He has had past relationships with men but they have been hospitalized for serious injuries,” she explained, “One report consists of a fractured skull, broken arm, and sprained ankle.”

“Does it say who it was,” Hotch asked. 

“A man named Joey Sayers. He died from that injury after hitting his head again,” she said. 

“Does it say anything about Spencer,” I asked.

“Our wonder boy has had broken ribs, sprained wrist, concussions, black eyes, bruised lip, and the list goes on and on,” she sighed. 

“I’m going to rip this guy’s head off,” I yelled.

“Okay, calm down Morgan and let’s start a profile,” Hotch said, “So, we know that he is very possessive of his things and still thinks Spencer is his. We-“

My phone interrupted him, “It’s probably him,” I said as I looked at the unknown number. 

“Put it on speaker and try to keep him talking for as long as you can,” Hotch told me before gesturing Garcia to trace the call. 

“Hello,” I asked. 

“Derek,” I heard Spencer yell from the other end.

“Spencer,” I shouted, “Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

“I told you to stay quiet,” Ross screamed which was followed by a slap. 

“What do you want Ross,” I asked. 

“I don’t want any money if that’s what you’re getting at,” he answered, “I simply want to go back to where it all started.”

“Where it all started,” I asked, “What does that even mean?”

“I want to be alone with dear Spencer. A place where no one would find us,” he explained. 

“Take me. Why won’t you take me? I mean, I was the one that took him away from you,” I offered. 

“No,” he yelled, “It’s Spencer I want. Not you! Spencer!”

“Okay, okay, sorry,” I surrendered.

“Hang on, he wants to say something,” Ross said, “Make it quick.”

“Derek we’re going to go to our old house!” Spencer screamed. 

“What did I tell you! You can never listen,” Ross shouted before shooting his gun at Spencer. 

My heart dropped. Did Spencer just risk his life for us? Is he okay? Oh god, is he dead?

“Spencer,” I yelled, “Spencer, baby, please answer me!”

“You better hurry or he will bleed out,” Ross sneered. 

We heard something fall to the ground and Ross yelling for Spencer to get off of him. I smiled to myself, Spencer is trying to fight him. Great job baby. 

“Derek,” he whispered, “Old house, by work, one block.”

“You idiot,” Ross screamed, “Now you’re going to have to pay!”

“No! No,” Spencer whimpered, “Please Ross! I don’t want it.”

“Relax moron, it’s not dilaudid,” he explained, “It’s just lidocaine.”

“Ross I swear-,” I started before he hung up, “Dammit!”

“Derek,” Hotch asked, “Do you know where they used to live?”

“I know the general area but not the actual house,” I answered. 

“What’s lidocaine,” JJ asked. 

“It’s what dentists give you before they pull your teeth,” Prentiss explained, “It depends on how much he gave Reid, whether or not he can even move.”

“Sir,” Garcia interrupted, “I looked up Reid’s and Ross’ pervious houses and apartments and they haven’t shared one. Ross hasn’t even had a house of his own in Virginia.”

“Maybe he inherited it,” Hotch offered, “Look up Ross’ family members and friends and see if they left him anything.”

As Garcia went on searching for anything to help us get a lead JJ came up to me and said, “We’ll find him. He’s a fighter and we both know he won’t give up.”

“I know he’s a fighter but I’m just worried about how he’s going to act with Ross,” I explained, “What if he doesn’t stay strong? What if he obeys with everything Ross says because they have a history of Ross being the boss in the relationship?”

“You know that won’t happen,” she said, “You heard him fighting on the phone. For god’s sake, he tackled Ross to get the phone so he can tell you where he was. Spencer wouldn’t do that unless if he wanted to fight. He wants to come back. He wants to come back to you.”

“Sorry to interrupt but I found something,” Garcia said and continued once we motioned for her to, “I found out that Ross’ parents died and he inherited his Dad’s house.”

“Where’s this house,” I asked. 

“I was getting there,” she snapped, “It’s only five minutes away and I sent the address to your phones.”

I ran out to the car and I was in the passenger seat, ready to go before anyone ese got there. 

“Derek when we get there you and Prentiss will go in through the front and JJ, Rossi, and I will go through the back,” Hotch told me before pulling out. 

I couldn’t think straight as Hotch drove. Was he going to be okay? How bad is he hurt? Will he be at that house? I hope to god he’s at that house, I will lose my s*** if he isn’t.

I didn’t even wait for the car to stop completely before jumping out and running towards the house with Prentiss in tow. 

Once I got the okay to go in I kicked the door down and Prentiss went left as I went right. Right when I stepped into my first room to clear I saw Ross holding Reid at gunpoint in the middle of the room. 

“Prentiss, he’s in here,” I yelled, “Ross! Let him go!”

“I don’t think so,” he sneered, “You were supposed to leave us alone!”

“You knew I couldn’t do that,” I said as I looked at Reid who was looking at me with scared eyes. 

I kept him talking until I saw Hotch come in through the back and I nodded at him to take the shot. 

Once I saw Ross let go of Reid I raced towards him to make sure he didn’t hit the ground. 

“Spencer,” I said as I checked him over, “Are you okay?”

Once he smiled and nodded at me I said, “No, you’re not. For God’s sake Spence you have a bullet wound on your arm, cut on your head, bruised neck, and by the looks of it maybe a sprained or swollen ankle.”

“I’m fine now that you’re here stupid, apart from that, the bullet hurts like hell,” he interrupted. 

“I will take care of you and I will NEVER let you out of my sight ever again,” I whispered into his hair. 

“I know. I love you,” he cried. 

“I love you too baby, I love you too,” I sobbed before kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> I had some people ask for a follow up of the story before this so I wrote it. I would've made it sound better and longer if school wasn't about to get out. Let me know what you think! Thanks!


End file.
